


Baby

by babykpats



Series: Short Shorts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mickey yelled with barely contained chuckles weaving through.<br/>"Shut up, Mickey." Ian said back, face very red.<br/>"That's what you get off on, huh, Firecrotch?"<br/>"I'm serious, Mickey. Shut up."<br/>"Towelhead call you 'baby' when you're balls deep? That get you going?"<br/>"Fuck off!!" Ian stormed angrily out of the backroom leaving a laughing Mickey in his wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherGallavichLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/gifts).



> Shoutout to AnotherGallavichLove for writing La Vie En Rose and for making them so fucking adorable when they call each other baby.

Ian - 15 yrs. old

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mickey yelled with barely contained chuckles weaving through.  
"Shut up, Mickey." Ian said back, face very red.  
"That's what you get off on, huh, Firecrotch?"  
"I'm serious, Mickey. Shut up."  
"Towelhead call you 'baby' when you're balls deep? That get you going?"  
"Fuck off!!" Ian stormed angrily out of the backroom leaving a laughing Mickey in his wake.

Ian - 16 yrs. old

Mickey's heart was about to burst as he desparately clung to the anger he had as he was facing Ian, inches away from breaking down. I'm sorry, Mickey thought, hoping that it would somehow come across. "You're nothing but a warm mouth to me. You need a fucking sugar daddy? Buying you shit, calling you baby every damn second, well, I ain't it, Gallagher. I'm done." Mickey quickly walked out of the Kash and Grab and sprinted into the nearest alley before he finally allowed himself to break down.

Ian - 18 yrs. old

"Please, baby, don't leave me." Mickey whispered to himself.  
"What?" Ian asked.  
"Don't." Mickey said shakily.  
Ian shook his head as he walked away.

Ian - 19 yrs. old

"Ian get up, please." Mickey pleaded.  
"Leave me alone." Ian yelled.  
"Please, baby. Get up." Mickey begged, eyes slowly filling with tears.  
"No." Ian muttered firmly.  
"Okay, baby." Mickey whispered back. "You can rest if you want to. It's okay. I'm here, baby." Mickey kissed Ian's bare shoulder as he settled in bed beside Ian.

Ian - 20 yrs. old

Mickey closed his eyes as tears slowly escaped through his eyes. For once, he was thankful that his cellmate snored like a fucking cruise ship. It does a great job of masking his pathetic little sniffles. Ian hasn't come to visit again yet. Ian wasn't coming back and it was slowly sinking in that he might not ever come back. Mickey winced as the thought crossed his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Ian's face, smiling and happy. "I miss you, baby." He whispered.


End file.
